


Weekly Idol

by MarkieWay



Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Sweet, hinted jjp, markson, ridiculous arguments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: What happened after Weekly Idol? Troubled thoughts for Mark and Jackson.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Weekly Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this earlier than intended because I want to finish this series as soon as possible to get working on my other, multiple half written series. Plot just keeps coming to my head but writing the works only goes halfway and then I think of more plot just not relevant ones.
> 
> This work was inspired by their latest Weekly Idol episode.

After filming, the boys were tired. It was understandable since their schedules had been packed with activities of either practicing their performances or shooting content for the fans. On the way back to the company building, not a word could be heard in either vans as the members fell fast asleep, trying to gain a little bit of shut eye in the small moments they had between back to back events. They had just returned from Weekly Idol and it had been fun, thanks to the MCs Kwanghee and Eunhyuk, but there was minor tension from the questions they had to answer. The most problematic of it all had been the way Jackson had provided hints to his question, a late night activity he’d wanted to do with his same age friend that not even his parents knew about. It had led to some insinuations that didn’t sit well with the other members, particularly Mark who had stayed silent among the shouts of their leader.

He felt awfully petty, climbing into a different van from the Hong Kong native, something they hadn’t done in a while since they wanted to spend even the smallest moments together, but he was still pissed and it would probably get worse if he didn’t calm himself down.

In the other van, Jackson grumbled and pouted to his members about the man who was usually always by his side in the small moments before they’d shut their eyes and blocked out the sounds. He too was annoyed at the other’s answer of choosing Jinyoung for something he held back in doing. ‘What could it be?’ He had thought, ‘Why didn’t he want to do it with me?’

Back at the company practice room, before filming the different dance versions for their new comeback, the Chinese blooded males avoided each other’s gaze. It was more like Mark not looking at the younger and Jackson never able to take his eyes off until the mere moments before he could get caught. The eldest rapper didn’t want to think about his problems yet, distracting himself with the dance and preparations, but the constant feel of someone’s eyes boring into him made him uneasy. He knew it could be none other than his boyfriend, the man who could not handle the loss of attention from his lover and would usually plead for it in the cutest ways.

There was no possible way the people around them, members and staff included, would not notice the shift in the regular pattern and, not wanting to let the negativity grow, they stepped outside for a chat intending to fix their problem. From experience they knew to never let the situation snowball and to always do what they could to prevent others getting involved. Awkwardly stood inches apart and facing each other, they shifted away from prying eyes in an attempt to deal with their problems sooner rather than later. While Jackson was the more vocal of the two, Mark was always the fixer, getting straight to the problem and speaking his mind, “Why did you pick Jinyoung for your Weekly Idol question?”

‘Oh. So that’s what was bothering him!’ Jackson thought to himself, things finally clicking at the treatment he had received. Admittedly, it probably wasn’t the best way to hint at the question and he knew all too well of the insinuations, though at the time he hadn’t, only given time to think about it in the car journey to the company. Clearly his innocent thought had not been taken that way and he desperately needed to resolve the situation, only then could he bring up his own complaint. With a quick explanation, Jackson blurted out, “I just want to stay up all night and talk to Jinyoung on the phone. It’s not something we’ve done before.”

Mark stared at the man with a look of disbelief, one that implied there was a need for further information and Jackson provided. “Really, it’s not like it could have meant anything else on a national broadcast, it’s only me and you behind the scenes.” The words that went unspoken lingered in the air. They weren’t for the public eye. Neither had ever wanted to give any hints towards their relationship, fearful of the reaction of the public and what it would mean for their careers.

Hit with a realisation, Mark rubbed the back of his neck, apologising about his reaction, “Sorry, I guess I got unreasonably jealous, huh?” He smiled sheepishly, hoping his actions over the matter hadn’t affected the Hong Kong native deeply. Closing the gap between them, Mark attempted to pull the younger in for a hug, his arms hovering around Jackson’s waist before a hand pressed against his chest prevented him from touching the man.

“I still want to know your reason for hugging Jinyoung.” Despite his strong stance, Jackson pouted cutely as he spoke. He too was bugged by their Weekly Idol filming and though it was all meant to be friendly, he was upset he hadn’t received a hug from anyone, particularly Mark.

At that, Mark chuckled, “There was a time I wanted to say something like a compliment to Jinyoung but I didn’t. He was cool then.”

“Oh okay.” Jackson said simply, moving closer and wrapping his own arms around the older man’s neck as he pulled himself in for the hug, “Sorry, I get jealous too.”

They both laughed at each other’s ridiculousness, swaying about in their tightened hug and happy that the situation hadn’t blown out of proportion. Mark pulled away a little only to kiss the younger on his forehead before signalling they should get back to the group, agreeing to meet later in the confines of the eldest rapper’s apartment.

Waking back into the practice room, they shared small smiles before parting ways but they found themselves unexpectedly standing close once again. Their leader, Jaebeom, had pulled the two aside in a corner of the room, grabbing them both quickly and shouting in a whisper, “Yah! Can the two of you stop putting Jinyoung between you?” Their leader was angered for multiple reasons, his professionalism regarding the team dynamics but personally feeling it was unfair for the two to involve an innocent bystander in their silly arguments.

Jinyoung, who had followed them, spoke up, “Yeah man, not that I don’t love you guys but you’re getting in the way of JJP.”

“You’re disrupting our JJP infection!” Jaebeom pouted. Gosh, their leader acting cutely was still a sight they could never get used to, no matter how often they’d seen it in the past few days. Maybe it was the constant colour change of his hair that made him that way, they theorised, but they hoped that it wouldn’t last; it was slightly terrifying after all.

Mark and Jackson shared a look of confusion, unable to comprehend what the Koreans were saying. They knew their skills in the language weren’t the best but they were sure they had studied well since their trainee days; Jinyoung and Jaebeom just did not make sense.

Jinyoung facepalmed and sighed to himself, knowing the two foreigners weren’t catching on. He rolled his eyes as he slowly explained, “We’re being more comfortable in public around each other so that the fans can get used to us and we can be natural with all the skinship.”

Huh. Why didn’t they think of that?

It was a great strategy, they could admit. The two foreigners later figured they should follow along with that plan for the sake of their own relationship since they were already so wound up trying to keep apart from each other in front of the cameras. They had been hiding themselves for years but the idea of allowing the fans to get used to their skinship again sounded better than being cautious for the rest of their lives. It would benefit them, they wouldn’t have to be careful of watchful cameras and beady eyes, instead choosing to be in their own comfort amongst each other. For that reason, they were jealous of their Korean hyung line counterparts, the journey hadn’t been so easy for them as it had for those two. Bringing back the affection they displayed in front of the cameras years ago would surely be noticed but it would be nice to not have to take extra caution with their actions. Markson would be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please leave your kudos and comments for me, let me know what you think.
> 
> On another note, let’s get the boys more wins! KEEP SPINNING NBTM & HARD CARRY & all the relevant stages.
> 
> Look out for my next work! I’ll upload another when this gets to 500 hits


End file.
